


10,000 Days

by baeberiibungh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Barter, Deals, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Orgy, Reluctant Acceptance, Rockstar Stiles, Time - Freeform, band au, but not really, hellhound, sexually explicit content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles ‘Wolfy’ Stilinski is a sex driven, drug addled singer whose songs are fire and voice ice. Derek is the hellhound come to collect his damned soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles lay sprawled in the humongous bed, sated and warm among the pile of bodies. To one side, there were three guys, with two still fucking loudly, on the other side, two girls were sleeping or at least trying to. Piles of clothes lay in small fabric puddles on the floor near the bed. Stiles was covered in various sticky liquid, some half drying cum, flavoured lube, edible body paint, etc. Stiles had eaten the girls out while he fucked the guys in the first round. Unless Scott came over to shout at Stiles again, he would soon be starting the second round soon. 

One of the girls got up from the bed, making her female companion let out a simpering whine. She came back instantly with the mirror in her hand which still held a few lines of coke and a bill to snort the stuff with. She snorted one line and then another before passing the mirror off to Stiles after cutting the piles into new thicker lines. The other guy took over after Stiles and sniffed one line clear off as well. Stiles was already nibbling at his shoulder, and sneaking one hand onto the guy’s cock. He felt like blowing someone at the moment. 

Before he could do something however, Scott stormed in, furious and blazing. He ordered the fucking pair and the others to leave the room immediately. After a few looks towards Stiles, who did not attempt to stop them from leaving, the people slinked away from the room slowly, picking their clothes and donning them quickly before disappearing. Stiles was naked in the middle of the bed now and alone. He pulled the mirror that still had two lines of coke on it. Before he could inhale them, Scott came over and knocked the mirror to the ground with a large shattering sound.

“Are you trying to kill yourself Stiles? Just fuck yourself into oblivion? Did you just forget that you are in the middle of a tour? You have always been all for the groupies, but goddamnit Stiles, you didn’t even use a condom, what the fuck! You are going for therapy sessions again, I am not gonna fucking watch my best friend end up killing himself. Clean yourself up and come have a meal with your crew. Now, Stiles!” Scott said, or rather shouted and then stormed right out of his room.

Stiles slowly shifted his body. It was aching very nicely and tiredly in different places. Well, an orgy as awesome as the one he had will do that to anyone. Stiles got up, took out his coke stash, cut them repeatedly to find dust and then drew three lines with it before snorting them one after the other in quick succession. His head felt like it tight and light at the same time, his eyes felt like they were buzzing in his socket and he felt unbelievably alive. Today was totally a day to party, Stiles decided as he stepped into the bathroom. 

Stiles scrubbed himself till he was pink and then put on loose dark blue jeans and a black tee with a T-rex in the front in graphic lines. He also brushed his teeth, combed his much longer hair and then looked in the wall mirror to access the damage properly. He was still high, so he saw the dark circles, the unhealthy pallor and the smattering of acne he was getting in a distorted way. He used some product and put them on his face, a simple dab here and there, just like Lydia had shown him all that time ago, and he actually looked presentable. 

Before he could turn completely away though, Stiles saw a man, a dark and handsome man with deep groves his forehead or perhaps he was frowning too hard, wearing a dark shirt and pressed pants. Stiles turned to the man, who was, yes frowning at him, his face scrunched in curiosity rather than in disgust as he looked on at Stiles. Stiles wondered who the guy was, perhaps one of the groupie from his aborted orgy, thanks to Scott. But it didn’t feel like that, the face too arresting to be forgotten so easily. 

Stiles took one step towards the man, who suddenly startled and stepped back into the curtains, hiding behind it as if the man were a child trying to hide before guests. Stiles went to the curtains and found the man had disappeared. He looked around the room in astonishment, but was not too worried, still high from his coke lines even after the long shower he had taken. His throat felt gritty actually, he had snorted so many lines. Wondering where the man might have gone, Stiles headed to the hotel’s lobby.

‘Void’ had been on a worldwide tour for more than 4 months now, this was one of the longer gaps they got in their schedule so everyone decided to indulge themselves by using a good hotel. The food was good, the service was discrete and the gap was just enough for Stiles to do a massive orgy and then rest it up so that he could do his next show nicely. Or so Stiles thought. The amount of makeup he now required to keep his dark circles and other blemishes hidden was more than the girls used. 

Almost everyone in the band was laidback when it came to drugs, most preferring to smoke a blunt every now and then, but Stiles was the one with the heavy addiction. Scott would sometimes tell Isaac that if the sheriff were alive, Stiles would not have touched that stuff. But sheriff was dead, killed in a minor road accident and Stiles had gone equally up and down. He started pushing the band and actually managed to land an awesome gig in a good bar. Then an agent heard them, and the rest is history.

Till date, Void had sold many million copies and have produced 4 studio albums. Stiles as main vocal and guitar, Scott as bass, Boyd as drums, Erica as backup vocals and keyboard with a Isaac and Allison sometimes playing as guests, Void’s music was alternate rock with a dash of techno and a smattering of pop. What made the group unique though was the lyrics that Stiles wrote for them. All the four albums features Stiles’ lyrics only, and they were considered some of the best of his generation.

Boyd and Erica were married now, and Scott, Isaac and Allison were mostly in an established poly relationship. After Lydia broke it off Jackson, Stiles hooked up with Lydia for some months, but both had been toxic for the other in a relationship, so they amicably called quits. Well, Lydia did, and Stiles never quite got over it, but that ceased to be of any import when he started dabbling in drugs. Lydia too was in a committed relationship with country singer Jordan Parrish, and actually expecting their first child.

So while his friends were going forward, it was as if Stiles were regressing. He still wrote fantastic songs and drew brilliant scores, but he was becoming a person his friends had trouble reconciling with how he used to be and how they knew him as all those days ago. The band was formed a decade ago, and still going strong, with good revenues coming in from the tours as well as the still ongoing sale of their records. Stiles though, Scott sometimes worried something fierce about him.

When Stiles reached the lobby, he saw and waved at some of the fans gathered out to see a glimpse of the ‘Void’ members. Boyd saw him and called out to him across the lobby, to join them in the conference group. Stiles headed towards him, the drugs making the blood sing in his veins so that he was smiling loopily at everyone. Before he could reach the door through which Boyd had left, the handsome man he had seen in his room stepped out of seemingly shadows and deliberately blocked Stiles’ path.

“Hey man,” Stiles said pleasantly, while trying to remember if he had ever seen him before, “Anything I can help you with?”

“I am here to take you away,” the man said in a low voice while his hand closed over his wrist like a vice.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles immediately goes on alert. Lydia had made the whole band go for the self defence classes and what to look out for potential perpetuators in groupies. An ex-FBI agent had taught them three classes in hostage negotiation and how to waylay them, with minimal physical impact so that frivolous cases cannot be brought against them just because they have that much amount of money. Lydia made the man give another class to Stiles, specifically how to treat sexual partners gone psychotic, because even then, he had been quite the sex fiend.

Now, Stiles stilled his body and didn’t let anything negative shown on his face by maintaining his pleasant smile. He subtly moved his back to the door so that should things go very bad, say like the man had a hidden gun behind him, he could just throw himself through the door and go for least surface area to be harmed. He also looked around for anyone who he could call over in the guise of some work so that a distance could be maintained, publicly respectful, between the man and himself, hoping that whatever he had planned, it was not to kill himself.

He found no one, the fans too far away to spot the danger he was currently in. One point for the man holding him was that while he had his hand around Stiles’ wrist very tightly, he wasn’t deliberately hurting Stiles, so perhaps bodily harm was not the immediate agenda. Stiles, who was still smiling amicably hoped that Boyd would not come back for it could escalate things quickly if the man suddenly decided that Boyd was being an obstacle. So Stiles smiled, leaned into him, and said in a nonchalant voice, “Hey.”

“I am here to take you away,” the man repeated, his face still scowling, no hint of outright anger, just an exasperation at being disturbed in the middle of work, or so it seemed to Stiles. Maybe it was just a human mistake, the guy thinking him to be someone else, not that it was common, Void did enjoy a fair amount of fame all around the world, but it’s not like each and every human knew of them and thereby him. So Stiles pulled back a bit and tried pulling back his hand away as well, which came away easily surprising Stiles who had expected the man to hold on tighter at the attempt to free himself.

“Stiles Stilinski, I have come to take you for your accounted time is up. The deal was stuck and the favour had been received. You fortified your soul at the moment the deal was made. Thus, you must now come with me to go to the appropriate place. I am to be your guide and guardian for the journey and we must leave immediately, the time shafts will not hold too long for this perilous journey,” the man intoned, very seriously, with his brows jumping every now and then slightly, as if he were very anxious.

“I am sorry, what the fuck are you talking about man?” Stiles asks, completely bewildered. 

Perhaps the man is mad after all, Stiles thinks. Not the groupie mad, just simple insanity, and Stiles just got in the middle of the poor man’s psychosis. Thinking that he had enough of a leeway to call the security now, Stiles stepped to the side to go to the front desk to get help for the poor man. His movement seemed to rouse the other man, as this time he didn’t get a hold of his wrist, but instead just slammed into him, running him into the wall.

Except that, well, the wall was suddenly not there and Stiles is suddenly falling through open space, light shinning around him in different colours and while the man has a good hold on him. Stiles begins to struggle, trying to get the man off him, the fall inspiring a great amount of fear in him. While he was certainly falling down towards something, open space so far as he could see around him, there was no wind or any other kind of sound, his ears mind numbingly blank. His heart was hammering hard and blood was rushing to his face while his stomach felt as if it were getting a few sized small.

Stiles does not know how long he fell for, before he is suddenly standing straight in a wide room made of black marble with actual fire torches lighting the room. The room is cavernous, his steps echoing back to him lightly as the man leads him to a door. The door is heavy looking and seems to be made from old bones, definitely ivory, as they gleam faintly in the low light. The man who brought him there pushes the door open and a gasp escapes Stiles when he sees the new room.

It is even bigger than the room he had just walked through. There are a few... individuals Stiles supposes who are walking unconcernedly in the room. There is a big chair, too modest to be called a throne outright, sitting on a small platform and on it sits a man who looks almost exactly like the man who had brought Stiles to this place. Stiles has not given up on the idea that he is simply ODing and is now having a very detailed hallucination while his body attempts to live through the crash. 

While the man who brought him got on one of his knees and stooped low in respect, Stiles made no move to move. The guy on the throne looked at him with lidded eyes and gave a small smirk. Turning back to his inferior lookalike, for Stiles could see how the man on the throne was much more confident, ruthlessness shining in his face as well vital energy and enormous power just about oozing from him, the man of the throne said, “Our deal is done. You are now banished from my kingdom for the duration of your mate’s life and the day he dies, you will return to come serve me again, those are the explicit terms. You may leave.”

The other man bowed deep once again, looked at Stiles and seemed to try to convey some sort of apology before he turned back and headed towards the door and slipping out, closing the door with a thick click.

Stiles, who had been looking on at all that had transpired, turned back at the man on the throne and asked gobsmacked, “What the hell is happening?”

The man on the throne let out a throaty laugh at which all the other ...people were milling around in the room immediately left the room as if they had made some previous pact to do so, their steps almost synchronised. After everyone had left, the door closing again with an ominous and loud thunk in the large room, the man sitting on the throne got down and headed towards Stiles. Stiles instinctively stepped back when the man came too near him, which moved him to give a loud laugh again, so shocking in the silent room that Stiles let out a forceful exhale. 

“You can call me, well, I suppose he owes me his name for this now, well, you can call me Derek for now. You will have to earn my real name you know. You have been bartered with my dear little human. His mate made a deal with me some years ago and it was time for me to foreclose that investment. But the fool of a hellhound that I sent to collect his soul ended up falling in love with that particular mortal, interestingly your doppelganger from another, let’s just say, universe, and he too ended up making up a deal with me. And now here you are Stiles, mine till the day I want,” the man, no Derek said.

“Is this some kind of joke? Deal, what deal? I never made any deal! So how, why did I end up here. This is, this is not right. I demand that I be taken back to my home, my planet, from wherever this is!” Stiles said firmly, trying to affect a confident stance while his hands shook minutely and his voice wavered slightly towards the end of his line. His life dealt away by someone else, how had this become his life?

“Stiles, even if I could put you back in your earth, you won’t be able to live there as you had before. Your body had already been cremated. You died there three months ago, aged 27 years old. You have apparently just joined a very exclusive club there, or so I believe,” Derek said smiling very toothily at him, the teeth looking like fangs in the flickering light of the wooden torches. 

“You are the devil, aren’t you? That is why the other Stiles made a deal with you, and then the other Derek did too, as you have so graciously explained the reason I am here right now,” Stiles added in a lower voice.

“Stiles, Stiles, Stiles, your’s is not the only world with beings, so while you may think I am the Devil, I can assure you that I am something else entirely, something older and this old thing is interested in you, very interested indeed. And I have you now, and you will never get away from me, so just give in, this will hurt you less in the long run,” Derek said. “You need not even do anything, so long as I can have my stake of ownership on you. I have better drugs to keep you happy and much more beautiful humans to keep you sated. But you will me mine, forever and always,” Derek added. 

Stiles wanted to scream. This is not something he wanted, this is not what he craved. Derek suddenly wrapped his hands around Stiles and the tiny little things that had been clamouring in him, the many voices that made him do the things he ended up doing, the parts of him he was not even aware went silent and Stiles felt relief. And when Derek nipped his jawbone lightly, he bent his head back, his eyes open and aware, accepting his fate, but not giving without another fight in the future someday. Derek saw all of this and just smirked in firth. 

In another world, in another time, in another space, Stiles Stilinski wakes up in his bed and turns to see Derek, his Derek looking at him with slight awe in his face. Stiles smiles at him and whispers a small ‘hi’ and sleepily kisses him. Derek pulls him closer and starts ticking off the calendar in his head for the day this will end, to make sure that Stiles gets to enjoy every moment till them. Derek had never loved anyone else so fully, and he had no hopes for either. But Stiles, his Stiles, just made everything worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's how the story ends. Thank you for reading. Kudos and Comments please (UNBETAED).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! unbetaed. Kudos and comments please :)


End file.
